I'll Stay
by darkgirl3
Summary: Mason's back for his brother's funeral, but Jenna wants him to stay for good. Will he go or will he stay with her?


**Title: I'll Stay**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Mason's back for his brother's funeral, but Jenna wants him to stay for good. Will he go or will he stay with her? **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own this it belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW **

Jenna had put the food down she had brought for the Mayor's wake before she had gone to tell Carol how sorry she was about his death. It was mostly a lie, but she could be nice, fake nice. She never had really liked Richard. He had always been an ass and he drove her best friend away. She had left the same month that he had though because Logan had broken her heart. However, after a few minutes of searching for Carol and not finding her Jenna walked around. She didn't really like coming here, but the Lockwood's had been there when she'd lost her sister, Miranda and brother in-law, Grayson.

It had been too long since she had cut loose and just had some fun. Taking care of teenagers was not always an easy task, but she wouldn't change a thing on most days. She walked around until she reached the office that Richard had used in the house. It was the one room she was never allowed in when she came over when she was younger. That didn't mean she didn't have fond memories of this office. She had snuck in here and gotten wasted on either booze or weed. That day was mostly a blur, but she remembered how it had ended. She always thought back to that day and was glad she'd risked it.

"Nobody's suppose to be in here," Mason said leaning against the doorway, he knew who had walked into the office; there was no way he wouldn't recognize his best friend. He grinned watching her turn around facing him.

She had grown up nice, just watching her now he could remember all the things they had done during and after high school. She still was a wild child that was never going to change. He hadn't seen her come in, but he had been in here just moments before with Tyler. He couldn't help but remember the old days when they were teenagers.

"Coming from you, the guy that had sex on that desk?" Jenna asked with a smile that matched his grin. She wondered if he was remembering the same thing she was about the last time she was in here. That had been the best night and even though she had made more memories that night always stuck.

Mason walked over to her before he kissed her; she ran her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. She had missed kissing him; she had missed him altogether really. Once a year they got together, but they hadn't since before Miranda and Grayson had died last year. "That coming from the girl that was riding me?" he asked pulling away for air. He had been nervous as hell that somebody was going to catch her. She really didn't know how to keep the screams in.

"You kissed me first, you told me that you had wanted me since we were sixteen, and I just couldn't resist anymore," she said before kissing him again, it felt like she was eighteen all over again hoping his dad wouldn't walk in. She was still a scream he claimed and she'd have to agree on that. He could always get her to scream his name when she was cumming.

He hadn't shut the door to the office so anybody in the house now could see them. He didn't want to stop kissing her though, she'd been the girl he'd wanted, but she'd never taken the bait till after graduation. Damn the things he had done to try and get her to be with him. He had danced with her at prom though. She hadn't planned on going, but he'd showed up and literally carried her out of the house.

She whimpered as his hands moving under her shirt to the small in her back. She wanted more than just him kissing her. "Don't start this if you can't finish, Lockwood," she panted kissing a path to his neck. She nipped at his pulse letting her hands run under his shirt. He had always had a nice set of abs and they seemed to have gotten better. She raked her nails down them with a grin.

Mason groaned before pulling away, he knew the other door to the office was locked, but he went over shutting the other door. "I would think about it," he said with a mischief smile, "But I'm not planning on doing that," he said turning the lock. He wanted her right here and now, he didn't care where or which surface.

It had been a year and right now all he wanted was to be home again, inside of her. No matter what kind of hell life was giving him, she could make it right again. She was like an angel, pure and innocent. When they had been teens they'd dressed up as an angel and the devil for the school's Halloween Fest. It had been fun, even if he hadn't gotten her at the end of the night.

Jenna walked over to him pushing him back against the door before she started kissing him again. She worked on the buttons on his shirt doing her best not to rip them off. She wanted to touch him all over, it wasn't fair that he spent most of his time in Florida, she wanted him around more. He lifted her up letting her wrapped her legs around his waist. He squeezed her ass holding onto her so she didn't fall.

Mason pulled her shirt up and over her head only breaking the kiss long enough to get it off. Jenna pushed his shirt off letting it fall to the floor before getting the shirt he had under that one off. She pulled back for air moaning as he kissed her neck, he could always find that sweet spot there. She whimpered rolling her head to the side so he could have better access. He walked over to the desk shoving the pictures out of the way sitting her on the edge. He unhooked her bra before covering her breasts with his hand and mouth.

Jenna bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her head went back as bolts of pleasure went straight to her center from just that. She was sure if she bit any harder she was going to taste blood. He knew all of her spots, they might only get together once a year, but he knew her body like nobody else ever had.

She worked on his pants getting them undone before pushing them down along with his boxers. Mason switched to her other breast before helping her with her jeans. Once they were undone he lifted her up as she pushed them down. It took a few moments of maneuvering, but they were off and thrown on the floor.

She didn't want to wait any longer and he didn't either, it had been a year now. He kicked his pants off lifting her off the desk going to the couch; he didn't want to do this on the desk this time. He laid her down on the couch talking in her body before joining her. He wanted to kiss her all over, to worship her body, but it would have to wait.

Mason kissed her again thrusting inside of her silencing their moans with the kiss. He had never felt anything better than being inside of her; she had pretty much destroyed him for anybody else. He had been with a few other women the first time she had walked away. They'd wanted more, but at the time they couldn't give it to the other. It was how they came up with the once a year deal, but it wasn't working anymore either. He wanted her all the time and he'd only been with her in three years now. No other woman had been near him or his bed.

He didn't want this to end so soon, but he was so close to cumming, and they could be caught at any second. Jenna arched her back meeting every down thrust he made with an up thrust. She sucked at his pulse to stop herself from screaming out when he hit her g-spot. He was sucking at her neck moaning as well. He wasn't going to last much longer and he was already battling with his inner wolf for control.

Jenna raked her nails down his back biting down hard on her bottom lip as she let go cumming around him as he continued to thrust. It didn't take more than two thrusts before he was cumming sending her into another orgasm. She hadn't even recovered from the first one yet. He held onto her kissing her as they came down slowly. "We made it to the couch this time," she smiled before looking into his eyes, "Are you sticking around?"

"I'm thinking about it," he couldn't promise her he could, but he would do his best not to leave. He wanted to stay more than she knew, but he still needed to tell her so many things. The first would be 'Hey, Jen, I'm a werewolf,' He was dreading that conversation, because they had always made fun of their family for that when they were teens.

"Don't think about it, Mason, please stay," she couldn't let him go again, it was already hard having him this close and knowing he might go. "I can't go another year, I can't be without you anymore," she closed her eyes fighting the tears that were so close to falling. If he left this time she didn't know if she could wait another year.

He kissed her wiping the tears that were falling away, before giving her the answer she wanted, "I'll stay,"

**THE END**


End file.
